


Infinitely

by mishemmashem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Teasing, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishemmashem/pseuds/mishemmashem
Summary: Things get a little too much to handle the first time Dave decides he wants to be submissive.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Infinitely

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS A SHAME ACCOUNT I WILL BASICALLY ONLY POST PORN HERE UHHHH YEAH. also no beta no thoughts brain empty

Karkat never gets to see Dave this way. He’s usually in protest of not being the one in control, but today seemed to be different. Today, Dave was way too horny to care. 

Handcuffed to either post of the bed and breathing perfectly rapid, Dave was finally  _ his _ to take. He looked so small, and infinitely defenseless against the stronger man now posted up in between his legs.  _ I mean, he could kick me _ , Karkat thought as he slid his hands up and down the most sensitive parts of Dave’s flesh, but  _ I don’t think he’s in the mood to be a brat today. _

And brat he was not. This whole scene started very quickly, with Dave leaving his desk chair to cuddle up alongside the other in bed. At first, it was innocent, but Karkat knew Dave too well to know that this act of random affection was going to lead somewhere much dirtier. It started with a gentle tracing of random shapes with his finger on Karkat’s broad chest, followed by wrapping one leg around his thigh.The next, a gradual but painstakingly slow rhythm to his hips, shamelessly grinding into the meat of his upper thigh. Then a moan.

The moan is what sent Karkat flying straight into the deep end. Hastily, he grabbed Dave from under the thighs and hoisted him up onto his lap, pulling his head down by his hair in tandem to become entangled in a deep kiss. A soft moan was doing shit to Karkat that he hadn’t experienced with Dave before. Usually, Dave is the quiet one when he tops, saving the last few grunts for when he’s dangerously close to the edge. When their lips release, Dave said the magic words.

“I think… I think tonight I wanna try, you know?”

“Hmm, I  _ don’t _ know baby,” Karkat lied, pressing a finger up under Dave’s chin to meet his cast away gaze once more.”

“I-I wanna bottom today. If that’s okay with you?” Flustered. In the 8 years they’ve been together, the only other time he'd seen Dave flustered was the first time Karkat had used a nickname for him.

“Of course, dear,” Karkat grinned from under him, stroking the side of his face with his thumb. “But you gotta be more specific than that. Gotta have your full dream layed out here, I wanna make this as good for you as I  _ know _ it’s gonna be for me. You just wanna take it easy and slow?”

“Uhm, not exactly.” The blush creeping across Dave’s face but he swallows his pride. “I want you to do what I do to you…”

Karkat’s pupils blow out at the thought, and as much as he craved to rip Dave down by his hair and pound him into oblivion right then, he needed the full story.

“Again, baby, gotta be specific,” A small smirk makes its way across Karkat’s lips. Tangling his hands back in the other’s curls, he pulls down until Dave is weak in the knees and eye-level with him. “What do you want me to do?”

He could feel Dave clenching his legs, like he could get off from the kink negotiation alone. His voice almost gave out as he shyly murmured into Karkat’s ear.

“Wanna be owned,” he says as he digs his face into Karkat’s neck. “We can use the handcuffs, but I don’t wanna be fully bound. But I wanna be all yours. Wanna let you do whatever you want to me and I can’t complain or I get punished, wanna be your doll.”

The words alone could drive Karkat over the edge if Dave kept going. Stir-crazy and eager, Karkat flipped them both onto their sides to reconnect his lips with the others. Licking at Dave’s bottom lip, he followed up with a gentle bite. He pulled back one more time, to bask in this glory but also for assurance.

“Look how easy you are to just toss around, love,” he mutters into Dave’s ear, nibbling with his sharp teeth at the lobe. 

“Y-Yeah,” he agreed with a break in his words, already falling apart in Karkat’s hands. He rested his hands on the other’s chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat, before Karkat moved to flip them once more. Dave on his back, both hands pinned above his head in only one of Karkat’s hands. The other hand being used to stroke his face, then down his sides as Karkat kissed and sucked up and down his neck and chest. 

“Hah, fuck,” Dave whimpers out, struggling against Karkat’s hands. 

“Love when you’re vocal, baby,” Moving further down, he starts sucking dark marks into the fleshiest parts of Dave’s chest. “Love being able to hear how worked up you are. Do you want me to restrain you  _ already _ ?”

Karkat couldn’t see the rapid nodding of Dave’s head, being too preoccupied with his pecs, but he could hear the loud whine that escaped his lips.

“Aw, is it already too much? So sensitive, Dave, you’d think I’d have already been fucking you with how pathetic and desperate you already sound.” At the words of degradation, Dave flailed as an attempt to keep his mouth shut for just one second. Karkat quickly snapped his legs on top of the other’s, effectively stopping the kicking. “Are you really trying to resist right now? Don’t be a brat.”

This time a full on filthy moan came from Dave’s whole chest. Karkat released his arms and legs and gave his first instruction of the day. “Go get the handcuffs, baby.”

And that’s how they got here, with Dave half naked and panting through his pleasure as Karkat’s mouth gets teasingly, slowly closer and closer to his crotch.

“Say our safe words for me.”

“Red for stop, green for go, yellow to slow down.”

“And?”

“And crabapple for ‘get me out’.”

“Good boy,” Karkat coos. Finally reaching Dave’s groin, he rested an open palm at the top of his pelvis, rubbing small circles with his thumb and being careful to avoid going any lower. He knew Dave’s limits, and the front hole was off the table always.

He was putty in Karkat’s hands. One indecent moan after the other, he strains hard against the cuffs to try thrusting into Karkat’s hand, or to get him to take his pants off, or do  _ anything _ to him. But Karkat wasn’t foolish, and he knew those games having played them himself. Each thrust up was met with a hand disconnecting from his groin until he sat still, and each moan was encouraged and rewarded with a harder press in.

“Ngh… Please, Karkat!”

“Hm?” he teases. “Please what, baby? You want me to finally touch you, even suck you off? Want me to fuck you until you can’t remember your name? What?”

Another lewd whine escapes from Dave’s lips. “All of the fucking above, Kat, PLEASE.”

“That’s much better.” Karkat, despite wanting Dave just as much as Dave wants him, tries his very best to keep his tone even and his yearning curbed for the sake of Dave melting in his hands. Hooking two fingers in his belt loops, Karkat loses a slight bit of control and eagerly yanks down Dave’s jeans and brings his boxers down with them. Finally, in full beautiful glory was a completely bare, completely helpless Strider.

Karkat could stare all day. Just lay his head on Dave’s thigh and watch him squirm under his gaze. But he won’t torture him like that, he’s been so good he deserves some rewards.

At the last tug of Dave’s pants for them to fully come off, Karkat could feel his thighs tense.

“Hey, are you okay?” The teasing facade fell immediately and he rested one hand on his knee, drawing little circles into the skin. “Yellow? Red?”

Taking a deep breath in, Dave shook his head no. “ ‘m okay.” His speech slurs, a telltale sign that he really is as into this as he looks. Karkat nods, but approaches tentatively.

“Been so good and patient for me, babe. Want your reward now?”

“PleasepleasepleaseKarkatplease-” His words were cut off with a sharp moan of pure bliss as Karkat softly places his lips to encapsulate Dave’s cock, sucking lightly. A shudder wracks the entirety of Dave’s body and his panting turns even more ragged.

Increasing the pressure and flicking his tongue, Karkat’s hands simultaneously scramble for the bottle of lube he’d placed there in advance. When his pudgy fingers find the plastic, he pops it open to squirt some onto his fingers. Releasing his mouth, he looks back up at Dave, who’s now a total undone mess. “You ready for me?” 

“Fuck, have I not begged enough?”

“Hmmm…” Karkat feigns curiosity, tapping his chin as if he were thinking.

“Ughhhh, shut up and fuck me already, please Kat please!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He murmurs against Dave’s thigh. He wastes no time in squirting a generous amount of lube and warming it up between two fingers. Going back to work with Dave’s cock at the same time, he slowly pushes one finger into his tight hole and lets him adjust. Dave has topped from the bottom, so it isn’t anything new to be penetrated. It’s the act of submitting that has them both going mad. After a slew of moans and curses and Dave starting to rocking his hips up, Karkat lets in the second finger and starts the slow scissoring. 

“Fuck baby,” Karkat says wantingly in between licks to Dave’s head. “You make it so fucking hard to not just take you right the fuck now. Just wanna hear you moan my name over and over like the dumb little puppy you are. Isn’t that right,  _ slut _ ?” Karkat’s other hand punctuates the word ‘slut’ with a slap to Dave’s inner thigh, which made Dave even louder in his high pitched whines and groans.

“Wann-AH! Wanna be your slut, please please lemme, I had enough prepping! Let me, let me!”

Well, Karkat can’t argue with that. 

Shooting up from his spot between Dave’s legs to meet his face, collapsing into a sloppy urgent kiss as he shuffles out of his sweatpants, not bothering with his shirt to avoid breaking from Dave’s lips. Bulge writhing, he lines up the tip with his partner’s fucked open hole, using one hand to control it from going near Dave’s front. After he gives one shallow and gentle thrust, his hands fly to push Dave’s knees up to his chest for full access to him.

It’s Dave who breaks their make out to watch the candy red appendage wriggle and squirm, letting his fingers roam down to his swollen cock as Karkat thrusts in again and again. Wrecked with pleasure, he doesn’t control his tongue from hanging out of his mouth, doesn’t attempt to stay quiet. In fact, he’s quite the opposite, Karkat notes. It’s not that he minds, but he could make good use out of this. He wraps one clawed hand around Dave’s throat and lightly squeezes around the sides.

“Aw, so loud for me aren’t you, angel?” He puncuates his sentence with a sharp thrust up into Dave. “Gonna let the whole of Earth C know how much of a needy whore Dave Strider is? Tonight, you’re only  _ mine _ .”

“Karkattt,” Dave chokes out in a whimper. His face twists in what Karkat perceives as pleasure.

“That’s my name baby, what is it? Huh?”

“C-Crab…”

He didn’t need to hear the rest.

In one swift but careful motion, Karkat pulls out of Dave and removes his hand from his throat. His hands move at light speed to release his hands from the binds and once they’re fully out and Dave is freed, Karkat swoops him up bridal style and holds him close to his chest. 

“I’m sorry…” he lets out quietly into Karkat’s chest, tears threatening to fall.

“Shhh, you don’t have anything to be sorry about.” He rests his head on top of Dave’s mountain of coiled hair and traces shapes into the top of his back with his nails. He feels a small shudder come from his boyfriend, followed by wetness on the front of his shirt. “Do you wanna talk about it right now?”

Dave’s head shakes back and forth violently. “Okay, that’s okay, we don’t have to right now. Do you wanna get your clothes back on?”

“Please.” He sounds so small, surrendered so much to Karkat. He feels a pang of guilt but chokes it down. Dave’s his number one priority. Cautiously, he places Dave back down on the bed to retrieve his clothes from the floor where they were tossed. 

“You wanna put them on?” He turns back around to see a ball of a human, crumpled up in on himself in protection. Another pang of guilt. He starts to shimmy Dave’s pajama pants back on his naked body, over his feet and eventually over his thighs once he allows them to extend. “Baby…”

“Can I have another hug?” he asks hesitantly as he holds out his arms.

Karkat goes one step further. Wrapping one arm around the top of Dave’s back and the other under his butt, he lifts him up to carry. Dave reflexively wraps his legs around Karkat’s waist and rests his head on the other’s shoulder. Just as they have done countless times throughout the years, Karkat starts swaying side to side, holding him as close as he possibly can without crushing him. They sit in pure silence for a while before Dave breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry, I thought I could handle it. I thought I could handle being yours and I can’t and I feel so-”

“Baby, shhh,” Karkat coos into his ear, patting his head out of pure troll instinct. “You did so, so well for me. I had so much fun. I’m so lucky you trust me enough to let me see you like that. I don’t care how far it went, how far it could’ve gone, how far it didn’t go, I care about your safety and your health. We have the word for a reason, okay?”

Dave pulls back from the crook of Karkat’s neck to meet foreheads with him, looking at him through weepy eyes.

“Okay, Kat. You promise?”

“Swear on our lives.”

In the moment, they pause to bask in what is their adoration and appreciation for one another. Everyone joked about how they were like an old couple, but truly their love felt eternal and aged, like they’d been together all their lives.

“I love you infinitely, Dave.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
